Have A Nice Dream
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: Aku menemukan seorang putri yang tertidur. Dirinya dikelilingi berbagai mimpi tak teraih. Selamat tidur, permaisuriku. Bermimpilah yang indah.


**Have A Nice Dream**

**By taskebab**

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat tidur, permaisuriku. Mimpilah yang indah – jangan memimpikanku."

.

.

.

.

**Have A Nice Dream**

**Fandom | **Gundam 00

**Disclaimer | **Sunrise

**Rating | **K+

**Genre | **Romance, Suspense

**Main Character | **Tieria Erde

**Pairing | **TieriaxMileina

**Warning | **OOC-ness, gaje-ness, abal-ness, miss-typo, plotless, ngaco mungkin soalnya saya bener-bener udah lupa soal Gundam 00 –_- lama ga nonton sih.

**Summary**

Aku menemukan seorang putri yang tertidur. Dirinya dikelilingi berbagai mimpi tak teraih. Selamat tidur, permaisuriku. Bermimpilah yang indah.

**Author Note**

Yak! Dulu banget saya pernah nulis di fandom ini (waktu saya masih bener-bener nyubi *heh-emang-sekarang-udah-ga-newbie-gitu?*) atas nama Tan Mei Ling atau Ayoummy The Last Angel Kuu-Chan (ada yang ingat saya? -_- #diesh) dan mengotori fandom ini dengan tulisan yang kalo saya baca lagi bikin qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm. Setelah mengotori beberapa fandom lainnya seperti Kuroshitsuji, Bleach, dan Death Note, saya quit selama sebulan kemudian saya come back lagi karena engga kuat. Semoga gaya tulisan saya sekarang lebih bagus -_- (jangan percaya sama tanggal join, dalam kemampuan saya masih super newbie banget). Terus karena saya udah lamaa banget ga nonton Gundam 00 sejak filenya semua terhapus bersih dari laptop saya (Cuma ada movie -_-a) jadi mohon toleransinya kalo ada hal yang salah. Beneran!

.

.

.

.

**Have A Nice Dream**

.

.

.

.

**Hangar. [A.D. 2312]**

.

.

Aku menemukan seorang permaisuri tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

Bukan, bukan permaisuri seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Ia hanya seorang kru _Celestial Being_ yang masih belia, lugu, dan ceria. Namun bedanya bila ia tidur seperti ini ia tidak lagi terlihat keceriaannya. Tenggelam dalam hantuan alam bawah sadar yang berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang selama ini ia tunjukkan ke semua orang – begitu bila kukatakan. Ia terlihat rapuh dan lemah, mungkin kelelahan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti – remaja sebelia ia pasti merasa tertekan berat terjun ke dunia perang yang tanpa ampun seperti ini.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sedang mempelajari jengkal demi jengkal figurnya. Rambut cokelat bergelombang yang diikat dua, tubuhnya yang setidaknya sedang terbentuk matang dibalut dengan seragam kru ber-_cardigan_ kuning. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan damai, nafas mengalun perlahan namun teratur. Hawa kelelahan dan tekanan terembus bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya.

Kuturuti inisiatif untuk mengambilkannya selimut, kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gumam-gumaman _giberrish _meluncur dari bibirnya, bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang mulai berat dan tidurnya yang menjadi tak tenang.

.

.

Permaisuri, aku membangunkanmu.

.

.

Aku masih bertelut di depannya, mencoba mengidentifikasi gumaman tak jelas yang meluncur dari bibirnya, mencocokkannya dengan sebanyak mungkin kosa kata yang kumengerti, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Mungkin nama? Aku tidak tahu. Namun tidurnya yang semakin tak tenang dan resah membuatku mengalihkan pikiranku, fokus padanya.

"Erde-_san_..."

.

.

Aku, permaisuri? Aku?

.

.

Merasa sedikit aneh – namun kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku – saat namaku disebut-sebut dalam gigauan gadis belia di hadapanku. Kuulurkan tanganku, kubelai rambutnya selembut mungkin agar tidak membangunkannya penuh – syukur-syukur ia dapat tidur kembali. Namun yang terjadi sungguh berbeda.

.

.

"Erde-_san_...," matanya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sepasang mata yang indah, tajam, intelek, namun ada sekilas tekanan yang tercermin darinya. "Jangan pergi..."

.

.

Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, permaisuriku.

.

.

**[A.D. 2364]**

.

.

Dan ia bangun dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata berkerutnya saat ia mendapati selimut yang sama yang kugunakan untuk menyelimutinya lima puluh tahun yang lalu membungkus tubuh rentanya. _Flashback _mengalir, terulur bagai lembaran _film_ yang telah rusak dan cacat seiring berlanjutnya waktu berjalan.

.

.

Ketahuilah, permaisuriku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan terus menjaga bangun maupun tidurmu.

.

.

Sosok wanita yang selalu kucintai – walau kini telah renta – berbaring di sofa itu, tersenyum, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. Ia mengeratkan selimut itu erat, makin erat, seakan mencoba membungkus rasa sepi.

.

.

Selamat tidur, permaisuriku. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Bermimpilah yang indah. Jangan memimpikanku, karena aku bukanlah bagian yang layak dari mimpi indahmu.

.

.

Tidurlah, Mileina.

.

.

Jangan merasa kesepian, karena aku selalu di sisimu, walau tak tampak olehmu.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note**

Yay! Akhirnyaaa~~ XDD

Maaf kalo gaje -_-v review?


End file.
